throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30 turns) * 1000 BCE-700 BCE (50 years) (6 turns) * 700 BCE-500 CE (25 years) (20 turns) * 500 CE-1000 CE (20 years) (50 turns) * 1000 CE-1350 CE (10 years) (35 turns) * 1350 CE-1600 CE (5 years) (50 turns) * 1600 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (150 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (119 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) 'Archives' Players Simplenoise8 as Game Master XaoZss as Kaga Memeeater69 as Osozaki Alliances *'Dōhō Dōmei (Brotherhood Alliance):' Osozaki, Kaga, Shizamaki *'Osozaki-Kyushu-Miyagi-Hiroshima' *'Yemeni Pact: '''Qataban, Arabat *'Aceh-Utara''' *'Malacca-Tumasik-Pahang' *'Tunggao-Qiuda-Urgench' Former Alliances * Northern Indian Coalition: '''Nanda, Kosala, Panchala, Vatsa, Satkuta, Kalani, Andhraka and Samatata. * '''Two Brothers: '''Sveija, Angermannia. * '''Indian Alliance: '''Ymiri, Kerala, Nagapattinam. '''Vassals * Roman Empire: '''Dacia * '''Yamato: '''Kaga, Shikoku * '''Osozaki: '''Ataki * '''Aceh and Utara: '''Riau '''Dynasties * Wei (Wei) * Cheng (Cheng) * Gyuang-dei Kaeja (Goguryeo) * Hyugon (Kyushu) * Yamato (Yamato) * Mahlukya (Mahlukya) * Mujahema (Kushan) * Neo-Indazi dynasty (Virisha) * Shengu (Osozaki) * Janvur (Karnataka) * Kurjatve (Mysore) * Kufovid (Kufovidia) Old Dynasties * Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) * Pova (Ymiri) * Therya (Ymiri) * Priveé (Ymiri) * Adolf (Sveija) * Narmyer (Sadosfeia) * Parchezzo (Calabria) * Idhava (Occitia) * Zhou (Zhou) * Nasiir (Uruk) * Lagash (Lagash) * Sumerkid (Sumer) * Phasgara (Sadosfeia) * Dembji (Sedfaxx) * Shabk (Vesnia) * Ulmara (Ulmara Wadua) * Ami (Sveija) * Akkad (Assyria) * Nulotia (Sadosfeia) * Sealander (Sealand) * Fleischer (Vesnia) * Pagadami (Indazi Brotherhood) * Qin (Qin) * Ptolemaic dynasty (Ptolemaic Egypt) * Seleucid (Seleucid Empire/Kingdom) * Attalid (Attalidia) * Nanda (Nanda) * Maurya (Mauryan Empire) * Trieu (Nam Viet) * Kanva (Kanva) * Julio-Claudian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Flavian dynasty (Roman Empire) * Satavahana (Satavahana) * Tamil Kampara Ulanka (Ceylon) * Nerva-Antonine dynasty (Roman Empire) * Arsacid dynasty (Parthian Empire) * Han (Han) * Ishamaka (Oshima) * Severan dynasty (Roman Empire) * Shao (Shao) * Kushanarma (Western Kushan) * Xia (Xia) Turns Turn LXXI: 150 AD - 175 AD NPC Events: * Grand Roman-Persian War: '''The weakened Parthian Empire is forced to surrender, ceding Kandahar and Pajur to the Kushan to the east and forced to give the regions of Mesopotamia and Gerrha to the Roman Empire. Thus, they lose their capital in Ctesiphon and are forced to move it to Pasargadae. Muscat-Oman regains not only Qeshm island, but also coastal lands they held before. * '''Roman Empire: '''Antoninus Pius dies in 161 and only four years later new Emperor Marcus Aurelius and co-emperor Lucius Verus don't only have to deal with the Grand Roman-Persian War, but also a plague that breaks out that is suspected to might have been a breakout of smallpox. The plague claims Lucius Verus' life, leaving Marcus Aurelius emperor for a few years. The Roman Empire does find success however with the conquest of Hibernia, claiming the entire island for the glory of Rome. They also split a part of Bosporus into a new vassal kingdom that co-operates with Armenia, Colchis. Persecution of Christians increases under the rule of Aurelius, slightly controversially. * '''Han: '''The Vietnamese gain independence under Van Xuan and the dynasty suffers from the Xia invasions, losing their final vassal in the Southern Xiongnu and the continued chaotic political intrigue. The Emperor, Emperor Ling, doesn't help the situation as he is less interested in state affairs and keeping everything together and more interested in being on top of the world with his luxurious lifestyle and indulging in drinking and women. When he actually tries to do something, he introduces a practice of selling political offices for money, which just leads to widespread corruption and it damaged the Han civil system. The peasants are furious and many of them start to follow a certain man named Zhang Jue, who sees all of the chaos as Emperor Ling's fault and he starts gathering something. A storm is on its way... * '''Indian Fifteen Years War: '''Ceylon makes a comeback on behalf of a brilliant general but not for long, the city of Oroborus is hotly contested and when Ceylon is pushed back far a peace deal is made, but the war between Virisha and Karnataka goes on for 2 more years, with no one managing to gain the upper hand. Eventually it is decided that the city is divided between the two powers. A Karnatakan philosopher by the name of Vijay Ganyala who served and survived described the situation as a constant cycle of life and death and names the existant symbol of the snake eating its own tail "Oroborus". This becomes popular and eventually the old name for the symbol starts being replaced in Karnataka and parts of other southern Indian kingdoms. Ceylon faces the end of its power as a significant kingdom, as they fail to secure the dual monarchy as the Mysoric dynasty dies out and a new dynasty, the Kurjatve, rebels. They form a new Mysoric state while the remaining Ceylonic lands in mainland India also fall to new kingdoms: Trivandrum, Nadu and the Mahlukya dynasty. * '''Baja People: '''Some minor migration occurs. * '''Chiqua: '''Some minor migration occurs. * '''Jurchens and Khitans: '''Two breakaway cultures from the Tungusic culture. * '''Beikthano: '''They build up the important city of Pagan that earlier was a Pyu city-state. Beikthano starts to become almost like the Yamato of Southeast Asia, as they become the center of Pyu (and some Mon) culture and bring a lot of migrants. * '''Southern Xiongnu: '''Nang Zhe's kingdom falls into chaos as Ikhkhüre people rise up against the laws of their Han leader. Several tribes rise up and Nang Zhe is forced to move the center of his kingdom westward. He manages to secure peace with the new small chiefdoms of Tunggao, Qiuda, Urgench, Dedu, Unmy and Yamna and thus his kingdom, now called Gasheng, lies as a Han Chinese "exclave" in terms of culture. * '''Miyagi and Shizamaki: '''Their largest settlements of Sendai and Moyoto respectively become their capitals. * '''Bornholm: '''Towards the end of the 160s, a Vesnian by the name of Ernst Hemmer seeks to regain the island of Bornholm, along with its city, Heineg, under Vesnian control from the invading force of Jylland decades ago. * '''Marájo: Some slight expansion along the Amazon rivers and streams. Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Sanzau Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 76% , 12% Oshiman, 8% Hanan, 4% Atakian. *** Kihon: '''~ 27.000 *** '''Hakodate: 16.000 *** Ishi: 16.000 *** Kaigan: 12.000 *** Haiwa: 7.000 *** Fuyu: 3.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 159.000 *** Total population: 240.000 *** Religion: 35% Elementalist, 65% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Ainu War: due Ainu powers growing which may harm us in the future, the old kings war plans are initiated and we declare war against certain Ainu tribes. We are to put 35% of our divisions on the east side of the front to push south east, 40% on the west side to push north west, 20% extra in the centre of the two to split the tribes; and 5% in our colony just In case. * Naval: we put our boats around the Ainu tribes, we will not let them trade. * Military: ' * '''Deployed units: '''total of 4% (9600) * 3.500 Archers. (3.500) * 3.500 spearswordmen (3.500) * 1000 cavalry (1000) * 100 Tawābasutā (300) * 750 mountaineers (750) * 200 ski spearmen (200) * 450 ski archers (450) * '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) * '''Navy: ' ** 50 medium war ships (45 people) ** 120 small war ships (30 people) ** 2600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Emishi: we improve relations, trade more, gain influence and spread our culture. ** Emishi (sphere of influence): we would like more of you to us through our vassal Ataki. ** Shizamaki: We greatly improve relations and influence through trade. ** Ainu (not waring ones): do not interfere, we where provoked and do not wish to harm you, the people will be well treated and we will never disturb you again, remember, they provoked us. * Events: ** Master Blacksmiths: since metals are scarce blacksmiths put their soul into their smithing, improving the quality of Osozakian metals. ** Buy the Iron: we only buy metals, the export is scarce. ** Grain of Enveloping: the grain exported is popularized and planted across Osozaki, it is better than the plain old rice. ** Economic Explosion: we start selling a lot of different products, improving our economic growth. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''mikazuki august, Salazar imaka, nana Himiki ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 10.900 ** '''Toyama: ~ 9.100 ** Sado: ~ 7.200 ** Rural Areas: ~ 59.000 ** Total population: ~''' 86.200 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) it will be teached * Military: Standing army: 1% (828 862)' Reserves:' 5% (4.140) (if war starts 5% (4.140)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 538 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''324 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.666 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.665 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 75 only for fishing ** transport ships: 34 (can hold 5 men) ** Small war ships: 5 (can hold 8 men (10 if they wanna be closer together)) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north-east ** New city: We start building a city called Gero Turn LXXII: 175 AD - 200 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: 'Marcus Aurelius and his new co-emperor Commodus integrate Mesopotamia and what was Gerrha into the empire as the provinces of Mesopotamia and Arabia. Eventually Marcus Aurelius dies and Commodus rules on his own during the period called Pax Romana, a period of relative peace within the empire. Commodus survived an assassination attempt conspired by his sister and some senators, whom he had executed afterwards. Although Commodus himself wasn't so peaceful within his head. He slowly went insane and eventually changed the name of Rome to Colonia Commodiana (Colony of Commodus) and started thinking that he was Hercules, the god and started to battle lions and other wild animals as a gladiator. In 192, he was assassinated on New Years' Eve, he first had his food poisoned, but he vomited it up and survived that. However, he was then strangled while bathing. This ends the Nerva-Antonine dynasty and thus Pertinax succeeds him, but doesn't rule for long as a new period of instability starts through various political schemes and issues. Civil war breaks out once again in the empire. 193 becomes known as the Year of the Five Emperors, as Rome had just that, ending when Septimius Severus seizes power and remains in it, founding the Severan dynasty. He starts expanding several of the Limes (frontier defenses by the borders, although not all of them) as the future of Rome lies ahead. *'Fall of the Han dynasty: 'In 184, Zhang Jue and his followers would revolt, in an event known as the Yellow Turban Rebellion, named after the followers, who wore yellow turbans. Millions rose up and Chinese officials panicked. Thus they called upon regional warlords to help them battle the rebels, some of them being Cao Cao, a tyrannical man named Dong Zhuo and many others. The Yellow Turban Rebellion was a failure as it was crushed under the power of the warlords and Zhang Jue was brutally killed along with it. But by relying on this, the emperor and other officials had pretty much given a lot of their power, to those same warlords. Emperor Ling dies of a stroke in 189 and thus his son, Liu Bian, who is but 13 years old, becomes emperor and is very much vulnerable to those around him. Liu Bian becomes Emperor Shao. Of course being a child he is unable to rule, so his uncle He Jin becomes regent. He hates the eunuchs, loyal servants to the emperor and conspires with warlord Yuan Shao to kill all of them but Empress dowager Ren ends up in the conflict too and the plan is changed. Dong Zhuo, the tyrannical warlord is called in to "convince" Ren. During his trip from the northwest, the eunuchs find out about He Jin's plan and lures him to the capital, where they decapitate him. Yuan Shao shows up though with some of He Jin's subordinates and with imperial forces a massacre began, which worsened as nearby peasants started to riot. Emperor Ling was forced to flee Cheng'an. They were stopped as Dong Zhuo arrived and as he entered the capital he took this to his advantage and became the new regent. He assassinated Emperor Shao with poison and set his brother Liu Xie as emperor, becoming Emperor Xian. Being regent, he ruled with an iron fist, killing anyone who disagreed with his absolute decisions and broke protocols when it came to respecting the emperor. The other warlords didn't like his dictatorial tyrannical rule, so they formed a coalition and rose up against him. Dong Zhuo employed legendary warrior Lu Bu, who was a grand fighter and also was known to betray every warlord he fought for. But it didn't go so well for the coalition, while they took Luoyang, the war became a stalemate and all of them secretly wanted to be emperor, so their armies stood back. Then it is said that an official invited both Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo and told them they could marry his daughter, seperately. When Lu Bu found out about Dong Zhuo gaining the girl as his concubine, he and other officials assassinated Dong Zhuo and set his body on fire in the streets. With a huge power gap in China and a ton of warlords who all want to rule, brutal civil war has broken out, that is incredibly intricate. The big warlords that are on the best path include Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Liu Biao and Liu Kang although Emperor Xian is still technically around. *'Parthian Empire: 'The Parthian Empire has entered a state of decline since losing the Grand Roman-Persian War, and a group in the south following a royal house called the House of Sasan and their "king": Ardashir I, revolt, quickly sweeping through parts of the south and making an agreement with Muscat-Oman to give Qeshm and smaller lands to hem, in exchange for other lands near the Strait of Hormuz. Muscat-Oman initially disagress, but when faced with the threat of blocking their spice trade route, they agree. Meanwhile, in Bactra, another dynasty revolts to try and take all of Persia. *'Ceylonic Collapse: 'Ceylon suffers from more decline and the dynasty barely stands up due to members of it dying, both from things such as disease and assassination from those who want to try and take power but none succeed as a peasant rebellion similar to the Yellow Turban Rebellion breaks out but splinters as different clans form and the island is split under new leaders. The emperor tries to flee to the Maldives, but the ship captain dies of disease and everyone on board ends up stranded and eventually die of starvation or suicide. The people on the Maldives, whom are non-Ceylonic and don't know of much of the events on the mainland, eventually find out that the emperor might be dead, but start to rule as an independent realm under their lord, who waits and waits for the emperor or a new one to greet them as they haven't received any news or anything by boat for years. They become the Kingdom of Mattali. *'Aksum: 'They conspire to kill the king of Saba, which succeeds and they install a new king as a vassal, he and the new king divide Najran, while fighting skirmishes against the Yemeni coalition, which eventually leads to stalemate and no new lands are given or lost as the war is forcefully ended as the Yemeni coalition failed to protect one of their allies. Meanwhile the new king of Saba dies of disease and his son takes over, just old enough to rule. He wants a free Saba and starts planning a revolt against the Aksumite vassalization. And that revolt starts at the end of the year 200. *'Ainu Conflict: 'The war is a victory for Osozaki, although the ski units are shown to be fairly unnecessary, but even though there are tribes that accepted this (to a certain extent), they threaten Osozaki that if they expand more in their lands, they will invade. They also forbid Osozaki people from traveling into their lands, or by their coasts. *'Battle of Heineg: 'A battle between the Jyllanders and Vesnian tribes occurs on the island of Bornholm. A brutal battle, eventually the Jyllanders are overwhelmed and forced to retreat and thus the island is within Vesnian hands once more. *'Nuuktik: 'They take the rest of eastern Canadian lands, barring a few northern, nearly uninhabitable islands. *'Sumatra: 'Aceh, Utara, Malacca and Tumasik launch another war against Riau, Kotvali and Seffuta. Once more Singingi refuse to join on their allies side, sparking tension. Kotvali doesn't take long to fall as Riau loses islands to Malacca and Tumasik. Riau makes a secret peace with Tumasik as war rages on. Malacca also integrates Keddah after their king dies and a succession crisis starts. Many of the people of Keddah are pro-Malacca though, so there is little resistance. *'Goguryeo: 'They unify with Meongju through royal marriage. *'Yamato: 'They are concerned over the fall of Han, as the trade routes are weakened. There are still routes from Yilou through Goguryeo and over to the islands, as well as ones directly from Goguryeo, but there is significant slow down in the rise of Japanese nations. *'Beikthano: 'Beikthanos new king is expansionist and declares war on Suwarnabhumi, which has been suffering from a stagnant economy and decline for a while. The war is slow but Beikthano manages to get villages in the north to join them, giving them a coastline. *'Ezo: 'They expand onto Sakhalin and while there is resistance at first, they let those Ainu do their own cultural traditions and such and allow them to consider themselves something else than Ezo, in exchange for promising to give the Ezoites their able-bodied people in potential further conflicts. *'Emishi: 'Some of them join Ataki and Kaga. *'Cianjur: 'New kingdom on Java. *'Champa: 'The Champa kingdom is formed in what is today's Southern Vietnam. *'Bangkat: 'They ignore requests from the Riau-Kotvali-Seffuta alliance to join them and instead focus on building up their economy. They also create a risky colony on Borneo and encounter some Pulau natives, some of which aren't so happy over what they consider foreign invaders. *'Tunggao, Qiuda and Urgench: '''Young Ikhkhüre chiefdoms, they form an alliance and plan to take out Gasheng for good. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Sanzau Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 83% , 9% Oshiman, 6% Hanan, 2% Atakian. *** Kihon: '''~ 28.000 *** '''Hakodate: 17.000 *** Ishi: 17.000 *** Kaigan: 14.000 *** Haiwa: 8.000 *** Fuyu: 5.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 181.000 *** Total population: 270.000 *** Religion: 40% Elementalist, 60% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Ainu War I: after 10 years of peace we start the campaign again, now with more trrops, money and provision spared. our first priority is to secure our colony, We send 15% of army there to defend and only attack if the enemy is significally weaker. 30% of the army is located in the south eastern part of the front, where they are to attack to secure our colony by conecting it with our main land. 30% of the army is located in the middle, they are supposed to surprise attack through the mountains quickly to neutralize them from the battle, the rest is to push north. * Ainu war II: our second part of this plan is to connect the colony troops with the south eastern troops to sweep in from the south to go behind the mountains, starting an encirclement due to the middle part moving in. the middle part is to then connect with the south eastern and start a crushing push north. The rest is to continue winning battles that they can win. * Ainu III: the last part of the plan, all troops are goin to neutralize the last resistance through a heavy push through all of hokkaidos Ainu territory, not giving them any chance to stabalize. * Naval: we put our boats around the Ainu tribes, we will not let them trade. * No skis then: the ski troops was awesome in theory, but the technology isn't quite there yet so they are turned into mountaineers. * Military: ' * '''Deployed units: '''total of 5% (13.500) * 5.500 Archers. (5.500) * 4.500 spearswordmen (4.500) * 1200 cavalry (1200) * 100 Tawābasutā (300) * 2000 mountaineers (2000) * '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) * '''Navy: ' ** 55 medium war ships (45 people) ** 130 small war ships (30 people) ** 2650 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Emishi: we improve relations, trade more, gain influence and spread our culture. ** Emishi (sphere of influence): we would like more of you to us through our vassal Ataki. ** Shizamaki: Would you in the future be interested in a royal marriage? * Events: ** The Ten Year Peace: '''we have peace for 10 years, collecting money, food and more soldiers during the time, aswell as devicing a powerfull plan for the next Ainu war. ** '''Extream Farming: we improve our food production greatly through bettering our tools. ** Nationalism: we hold speeches and nationalize our culture, this makes the people more honourbound to Osozaki. ** Old Dynasty: the old Oshiman Dynasty is near to sie out due to the powerfull Shengu dynsasty, the last Oshiman member is currentely 65 years old, and unable to birth children. But through our hearts all of Osozaki is his children and his memories and soul shall live on through stories told. ** The Dragon: the famous Northern Dragon part of the royal family has been living on their own for a long time, but after the Aniu conflict one of them visited the King and left as a marshall, Kamikaze the female strategist and martial arts master muster the soldiers up in the style of the northern dragon, and prepares the epic plan of the Ainu conquest. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Nana Himiki, Rimuru Testem, Kaoni Daihi. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 11 400 ** '''Toyama: ~ 9 800 ** Sado: ~ 7 900 ** Gero: ~ 3 000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 61 000 ** Total population: ~''' 93 100 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. * Military: Standing army: 2% (1 862)' Reserves:' 4% (4 140 3 724) (if war starts 5% (4 140)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 1 038 men with spears *** Roūtā: 8'''24 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: '''2 000 men with spears *** '''Roūtā: 1 724 men with bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 84 only for fishing ** transport ships: 36 (can hold 5 men) ** Small war ships: 7 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north-east and a little to the east. ** Change in conscription: We increase the conscription by 1%. Turn LXXIII: 200 AD - 225 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''New emperor Septimius Severus leads a Military Monarchy, as he openly uses the army to back himself up, paying them well to ensure such. A fire in the city of Sparta destroys it to a non-rebuildable state, although some relics and such are salvaged. * '''Four Kingdoms: '''A ton of chaos occurs in China, constant civil wars, political intrigue and betrayals. Main things that happen is that Lu Bu starts working for Xu Zin and then surprise surprise, murders him and becomes a warlord of his own. He is defeated by others though and is executed. Eventually after alliances and large clashes, including the Battle of Red Cliffs by the Yangtze River, where Cao Cao is defeated by the forces of Ling Gu (son of Ling Ning) and Liu Biao. He is unable to conquer lands south of the Yangtze River. Eventually the remaining warlords include Cao Pi (son of Cao Cao, who died of disease), Liu Biao and Ling Gu. There would be battling between the three and the Xia would be involved as well, but there would always be stalemate. In 220, Cao Pi declares himself emperor of Wei. This is followed by Ling Gu who declares himself emperor of Cheng and finally Liu Biao names himself emperor of Shao. Four Chinese kingdoms (or rather, dynasties) are now the combatants in a fight for becoming ruler of China. * '''Parthian Empire: '''It falls to the power of the Sassanids at the Battle of Asaak. The northeast battles with the Sassanids but none of the come out on top. Thus peace arrives in Persia between the Sassanid Empire and the Kufovid dynasty. The Sassanids already start to build up power rivaling the Romans and they see oppurtunity in the weak Kushan Empire. * '''Kushan Empire: '''Decline gets worse and worse and eventually a pretender dynasty gains power and eventually the heir to the throne and the pretender both try to get at the throne. This results in the split of the once mighty Indian kingdom into two, the Eastern Kushan and the Western Kushan. * '''Second Ainu War: '''Osozaki mercilessly makes its way into the Ainu lands, angering practically all of Hokkaido. The Ainu kingdoms of Ezo and Seren join in against the invading Osozakans. The Osozakan encirclement attempt works, but when the armies meet the huge numbers of the Ainu and supporting kingdoms, they are pushed back and a struggle between the two sides lasts for many years. Eventually Osozaki gets a force going around the southern mountains going and an assault in the north moving into Ezo and Seren. They are stopped in the mountain ranges though and the amount of capital required to keep the Osozakan military going starts to drain the kingdom's economy. The naval tactics by Osozaki prove not so functional. In the south, west and east they practically function, but in the north the ships end up lost due to low knowledge of the seas and the small but capable navies of Ezo and Seren manage to hold slightly well. The presence of naval forces simply sitting in waters as a pseudo-naval blockade drain resources due to the ships not running into any trade cogs and just sitting there, requiring supplies to stay around. Ezo begins retreating into Sakhalin, burning villages behind them so that the Osozaki cannot use any of their farms or such. Seren people start fleeing into the neutral kingdom of Kuri. * '''Aksum: '''They are struck by the Saba revolt, which takes most of their northern lands in Arabia. They also face off against Hadrhaumat, but they manage to push in slightly there as well as the south of Saba. * '''Sumatra: '''War ends. Kotvali is taken and lands from Riau are taken by Utara. Riau, Singingi and Solok invade Seffuta to take resources and make a comeback and also for Seffuta not upholding their alliance in the previous war. * '''Bangkat: '''They lose their colony on Borneo due to lack of supplies, difficulties maintaining the colony and a few raids by Pulau natives. * '''Nuuktik: '''Nuuktik tribes settle further south. * '''Salish: '''New Native American culture. * '''Kazuko: '''The remaining Emishi tribes, after some of them join Kaga, Yamato and Ataki, form their own chiefdom of Kazuko, leaving all Emishi territory under certain Japanese powers. * '''Kyushu: '''They sell their peninsular Korean territory back to Goguryeo. * '''Germanics: '''A splinter occurs and 4 main Germanic cultures remain after it. These include the Rhine, Hermionics, Vandals and East Germanics. The massive amounts of influence also leaves the Vesnians practically becoming a Germanic culture. * '''Dacia and Bosporus: '''The two vassal kingdoms fight and defeat the Varsa tribes living by the bay of the Southern Bug river, forming a border and making the Varsa landlocked. * '''Kalinga: '''Kalinga conquers Vahli. * '''Bantu: '''They take some Khoisan lands. * '''Kanem: '''An African kingdom located around Lake Chad is formed. * '''Botocudo: '''Some expansion occurs. * '''Shizamaki: '''They respectfully decline, since they already have an alliance with Osozaki and also they are not interested in any personal or political unions through marriage. * '''Inca: '''The Inca fully take over the Sedena culture. * '''Khergits: '''Blizzards and bad weather force the Khergit nomads of the north to migrate southwards, leaving those lands empty, other than to other peoples there. * '''Ainu: '''They start migrating slight further into Kamchatka, but also across the Tartary Strait into mainland Russia. Some tribes are fighting the Kuri kingdom, which is expanding north into the rest of the Kuril islands. * '''Beikthano: '''They turn Suwarnabhumi into a tributary state. * '''Samoyeds: '''Some tribes settle to the northeast. * '''Papar: '''Paparian society advances more and so the peoples start expanding. * '''Gasheng: '''They plan to invade the Ikhkhüre kingdoms to try and gain a foothold in the whole battle royale for China, unaware that three of the kingdoms are planning to invade them. * '''Kiuitkana: '''Several Kiuitkanan tribes settle onto the islands of Alaska as well onto the Chukchi peninsula, part of mainland Russia. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Sanzau II Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 90% , 6% Oshiman, 4% Hanan. *** Kihon: '''~ 28.000 *** '''Hakodate: 20.000 *** Ishi: 18.000 *** Kaigan: 15.000 *** Haiwa: 10.000 *** Fuyu: 8.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 201.000 *** Total population: 300.000 *** Religion: 45% Elementalist, 55% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Ainu War I: we put 25% of our army to the Ainu territory to clear all of their land up north. The 75% of the troops are on the main front, they are to continue the encirclement and then push out all of the Anius from their land. * Ainu war II: we are to take half of our navy and scout the Ezo area out to assist a naval invasion with 20% of our army to land on the other side. 60% of the army is to smash Seren with overwhelming force. The last 20% is to rest and guard our new territory, this is to secure it and increase the food flow to the rest of the army. * Ainu war III: we are then to explore the new naval areas around the big island we found the Ezoans on, 50% of the forces are to push north over there. 25% is guarding our territory and the rest is undeployed. * 4% conscription: we lower the conscription. * Military: ' * '''Deployed units: '''total of 4% (13.500) 12.000 * 5.000 Archers. (5.000) * 4.000 spearswordmen (4.000) * 1200 cavalry (1200) * 100 Tawābasutā (300) * 1.500 mountaineers (1.500) * '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) * '''Navy: ' ** 60 medium war ships (45 people) ** 140 small war ships (30 people) ** 2700 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Kazuko: we are happy to see that you have formed a state, would you like to trade more? ** Shizamaki: we understand but if you change your mind some day then we are open for it. ** Miyagi: We have a suggestion, become a vassal of ours, you will not be required to join any wars if you don't want to, we will leave you alone but protect you if you need it. Just like Kaga to Yamato. ** All Enemies: give up, capitulate and seize your territory to us. your people will be counted as citizens of Osozaki, your leaders won't be imprisoned like you would if you don't, they are to become nobles. Just do it. For your people. * Events: ** Ainu settlements: the remaining Ainu farms are given to Osozakians and almost all building is in Ainu territory, we heavily increase infrastructure and the number of farms, moving a lot of Osozakians to the area. ** MORE FOOD!: many people create farms, most of them grow rice since it is easy and effective, this increases the food production exponentially. ** Shipments of food: our colony already has viable trading outposts, it is a valuable piece in our transporting of food to the soldiers. ** Road to The North: a road is constructed between Fuyu and the current front. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Kaoni Daihi, Kakashi momo, Danas kriigaya. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 12 900 ** '''Toyama: ~ 10 900 ** Sado: ~ 8 600 ** Gero: ~ 4 500 ** Rural Areas: ~ 69 000 ** Total population: ~''' 105 900 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Invasion of Kazuko: *** Northern front: We send 30% of our army to push them to the east. *** Central front: We send 40% of our army to push them to the east. *** Southern front: We send 30% of our army to push them to the east. * Military: Standing army: 3% (3 177)' Reserves:' 3% (3 177) Total: 6 354) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 1 696 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''1 482 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: '''1 696 men with spears *** '''Roūtā: 1 482 men with bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 88 only for fishing ** transport ships: 38 (can hold 5 men) ** Small war ships: 10 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Kazuko: I can't believe you would kill our men now because we were trying to expand our territory before you formed your state! This is ridiculous, you don't deserve to exist on this planet! * Events: ** conscription: We take 1% of the reserves and put it into the main army. ** Invasion of Kazuko: We invade Kazuko for killing innocent men close to our border. Turn LXXIV: 225 AD - 250 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: 'Emperor Severus Alexander is suddenly assassinated by his own troops in 235. This starts a long period of over 20 people claiming the throne. Skirmishes between generals start, the Caledoni invade to take back lands in Britannia, peasants rebel, foreigners invade to raid and migrate in tons and several vassal kingdoms gain independence, including Nubia which becomes the Kingdom of Kush and Colchis which becomes Lazica. The Crisis of the Third Century as this is known as has put the Roman Empire into a very dangerous situation, they are also invaded by the Sassanids and fight them together with Armenia, but they lose. The Sassanid Empire take the provinces of Mesopotamia and Arabia, becoming a new strong rival. Many generals hire barbarians to help out, but this looks like it could backfire given how much power the barbarians gain from this. * '''Four Kingdoms: '''Wars regularly break out, but due to stalemates, not much happens and blood is shed for practically nothing. The Xia dynasty, however was unable to capitalize from its independence decades ago and without a true capital and a decentralized government, Wei and Shao form a temporary alliance, invading the Xia. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''After defeating the Romans and Armenians, they look east to the declining Western Kushan "Empire". They and the Kufovid dynasty invade and take chunks out of the nation, which also loses lands in the north to migrating Uighurs and landlords that leave their own realms. The Sassanids then betray Muscat-Oman, which they had made an agreement when the Sassanid revolt first occured. They invade and take the Persian lands of Oman quickly, but struggle to defend the newly added lands along the Arabian coast. They retreat for now and plan an invasion. * '''Second Ainu War: '''Osozaki ends up conquering Hokkaido as Ainu people mass migrate and flee from the island northwards. Seren is no more. Ezo succeeds with its tactics of migrating north into Sakhalin though and stop the naval invasions of Osozaki with ships filled with reeds that were then set on fire, destroying a significant amount of Osozakan ships. The fact that the northern waters are rather treacherous and unknown to the Osozakans also make the invasion a failure. Osozakis large army also drains its economy further, even with the lowering of conscription. The war is practically won though, as Hokkaido now belongs to Osozaki. * '''Eastern Kushan: '''While fairing better than their Western half, they face a crisis as well and suffer from revolts in the large cities of Pataliputra and Barigaza. * '''Oroborus: '''While a divided city, it becomes a center for many intellectuals and scientists in not only Karnataka and Virisha, but almost all of India as a whole. * '''Patwin: '''They settle to the northeast. * '''Iberia and Albania: '''New Armenian nations formed by strong governors in Armenia itself. * '''Pyu City-States: '''An alliance is formed by several Pyu City-States and thus a pseudo-confederation is formed under the protection of Beikthano. * '''Sumatra: '''Seffuta is conquered and split between Solok, Riau and Singingi. * '''Kanem: '''They send out settlers to expand the realm's borders. * '''Kagan War of Aggression: '''Emperor Seian of Yamato accepts the Kagan invasion of Kazuko and joins in themselves, this upsets several clans in Yamato as well as a few kingdoms in Japan who find the Kagan justification of war to not be reasonable. Nevertheless the new kingdom ends up being shortlived as it is divided between Kaga and Yamato. * '''Aksum: '''Battles and campaigns rage on, but the Aksumites lead as their charge pushes the Sabans and Qatabanis back. Saba is forced to switch capitals to their only remaining city, Najran. * '''Beikthano: '''They invade the declining Kingdom of Suwarnabhumi and conquer most of it, while the rest is taken by Mon settlers. * '''Emperor Xue's War: '"Emperor" Xue of Gasheng is faced with a surprise when war breaks out in 248. He is ready against Qiuda and even pushes those forces back. But then Tunggao joins in and starts pushing from the north. Urgench helps supply the other two and starts sending mercenaries and volunteers to the frontlines. * '''Kuri: '''They defeat the resistant Ainu and create a small settlement on the tip of Kamchatka. * '''Funan: '''They expand a little. * '''Borneo: '''A few of the small states there expand. * '''Jylland: '''Some landlords manage to settle lands on Fyn. * '''Papar: '''Further migration and settling occurs. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Danas kriigaya, Kirs Valenstein, Dain Morfuri. ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 15 675 ** '''Toyama: ~ 11 675 ** Sado: ~ 6 375 ** Gero: ~ 5 275 ** Rural Areas: ~ 71 000 ** Total population: ~''' 120 000 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: Standing army: 3% (4 200) Reserves: 3% (4 200) Total: 8 400) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 2 200 men with spears *** Roūtā: 2 000 men with Bows ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2 200 men with spears *** Roūtā: 2 000 men with bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 100 only for fishing ** transport ships: 41 (can hold 5 men) ** Small war ships: 13 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Osozaki:' Seeing as you're having economy problems after your war in the north we wish to buy Ataki off of you, it would benefit us both! You get money, i get land!. ** '''Miyagi: Are you intrested in trading with us? * Events: ** Poplosion: The people starts to want to have more children, making the population go up faster than usual. Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Ozoku Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 94% , 3% Hanan, 3% Ainu. *** Kihon: '''~ 29.000 *** '''Hakodate: 21.000 *** Ishi: 19.000 *** Kaigan: 16.000 *** Haiwa: 12.000 *** Fuyu: 11.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 225.000 *** Total population: 333.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Demilitarization: we loosen the conscription up extensively and undeploys our units. ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 1.5% (5000) ** 1.500 Archers. (1.500) ** 1.500 spearswordmen (1.500) ** 750 cavalry (750) ** 100 Tawābasutā (300) ** 950 mountaineers (9.500) ** '''Navy: ' *** 39 medium war ships (45 people) *** 97 small war ships (30 people) *** 2400 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Yamato: Hello, we have a message with a more serious note, it is about the Nihon agreement that both you and me agreed on. You are currentely claiming our dejure territory which is to be under our sphere of influence due to the Nihon agreement, we ask kindly that you return this territory to us as we are the rightfull owners of the land. We wish for you to respect this agreement as we have respected it for many years. (map below) *** (Secret) Hiroshima, Kyushu, Miyagi: Hello fellow nations, due to recent Yamatoan aggresions we suppose a defence pact, if one of us is to be attacked by Yamato or one of its vassals then everybody in this apct shall join, if one of us attack you do not need to join, this agreement is a win for all sides involved even if you agree to Yamatos actions or not. *** Shizamaki, Miyagi: we improve relations. *** Kaga: our economy is far from bust, Ataki is more comforatble with us and will be one with us, so no, you shall not gain their territory. ** Events: *** Trading: we start to trade much more, selling our products and improving our economy. *** Work to the Ainu: we put the Ainu to work in our new dye factories which we are to sell to Korea and China. *** Nationalism: The Emperor runs several campaigns to increase royal support and nationalism within Osozaki. Turn LXXV: 250 AD - 275 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''The Crisis of the Third Century plunges the Empire into civil war. A man named Postumus forms the Gallic Empire, controlling Gaul and Brittania, although he loses control of most of Britannia to a different man, a general named Tullius who is also fighting the Caledoni to the north. Meanwhile Palmyrus forms the Palmyrene Empire in most of Anatolia, the Levant, Cyprus and Egypt. The Gaelic peoples in Hibernia revolt and form Eire under Queen Riona. Eire captures the Isle of Man from Britannia. Meanwhile in the Roman Empire itself, Emperor Aurelian struggles to keep everything together while fighting the Palmyrene and Gallic Empire. * '''Four Kingdoms: '''The Xia dynasty crumbles and is conquered by the Wei and Shao dynasties, however, Emperor Huan of Wei betrays his agreement with Emperor Leng of Han and conquers both of them, leaving only Cheng left, which they plan to invade soon enough. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Together with the Kufovid dynasty, they conquer the Western Kushan, with a few places becoming independent before the fall. Sassanid forces also conquer Muscat-Oman and they offer Arabat protection, which is accepted. The Sassanids look to support independent kingdoms to co-operate with in Arabia and thus look to get rid of the Aksumite Empire's activity in the peninsula. * '''Kushan: '''With the fall of the Western Kushan, the Eastern Kushanite king Thinumma II declares the kingdom the only Kushan and thus is no longer Eastern Kushan. They are still in large amounts of turmoil though as the rebels in the west secede to the Kingdom of Barigaza, making the Kushan Kingdom landlocked. In the east more and more land is captured and they look to connect the rebel-controlled lands before attempting to create their own realm. * '''Kazuko Situation: '''The conquest of Kazuko is incredibly controversial. In the meeting between Yamato and Osozaki, they cite support to their vassal as part of the justification of war and in terms of the sphere of influence issue, they suggest moving the influence border to the actual border in exchange for 1 000 soldiers of Yamato being in Osozaki's hands if needed and offering to buy a few of their dye products for double the price instead of giving them the lands. Hiroshima, incredibly critical of the invasion of Kazuko, calls for each Japanese kingdom to exclaim their view on the situation, if they support Yamato or not, for the sake of stability in Japan. Shikokus leader supports Yamato, but the people not as much. Clanism starts growing more in the kingdoms, especially in non-clanist states like Osozaki, Kaga and Miyagi. A more radical version of the ideology is developed, which is much more critical against the power of emperors and kings on the islands of Japan. * '''Sumatra: '''Aceh and Utara's influence is great enough that they take Riau as a vassal for both of them, with different zones of control within the kingdom. Small parts of Riau is annexed into Utara. Worried about the power of these three, Malacca, Tumasik and Pahang make a secret alliance. Bangkat also makes its second attempt at colonizing Borneo. This time it is successful as Bangkat convinces the natives to let them have a trade post there and that the two will trade with eachother. The Bangkaters convinced the natives by introducing them to materials unknown to them before this. * '''Aksum: '''They conquer Saba and move some of their forces in Hadrhaumat back to resupply and to send in reinforcements. They then, after failing to capture Qana, attempt an encirclement that is yet to have been successful. A naval invasion from Socotra is sent, but is an incredible failure as the crew got sick and were unable to deal damage when landing and got wiped out. * '''Phosborua: '''Tolonrans invade Bosporus and eventually force a Roman official there to crown Emgke Driea as king of his own independent kingdom, which becomes Phosborua. * '''Ainu: '''Ainu tribes migrate further into Tungusic lands. * '''Emperor Xue's War: '''Qiuda, Tunggao and Urgench are victorious over Gasheng, with the first two gaining territory. To secure the three as strong Ikhkhüre chiefdoms, they all invade Dedu and Unmy in 273, with Yanma joining the defenders' side so that they aren't next. * '''Andhrakan-Virishan War: '''Conflict over farmlands by their borders lead to war. Karnataka thinks of taking the opportunity to regain Oroborus, but their king decides to honor their agreement instead. * '''Hiroshima, Kyushu and Miyagi: '''They all agree to Osozaki's proposal. Kyushu also secretly relays this information to Emperor Seian of Yamato, unbeknownst to any of the others. Miyagi is already trading with Kaga, due to the Japanese trade route, so they have no idea what Kaga means with this proposal. * '''Bantu: '''Some small East African lands become Bantu-controlled. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Shinoi Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Great ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Osozakian 95% , 3% Hanan, 2% Ainu. *** Kihon: '''~ 29.000 *** '''Hakodate: 21.000 *** Ishi: 19.000 *** Kaigan: 16.000 *** Haiwa: 13.000 *** Fuyu: 12.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 240.000 *** Total population: 350.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 1.5% (5250) ** 1.500 Archers. (1.500) ** 1.500 spearswordmen (1.500) ** 1.000 cavalry (1.000) ** 100 Tawābasutā (300) ** 950 mountaineers (950) *** '''Navy: ' **** 40 medium war ships (45 people) **** 100 small war ships (30 people) **** 2400 fishing ships *** '''Diplomacy: **** Yamato: Well then we have a new proposal, we still want some of the territory (map below) but we are willing to adjust the sphere of influence border for your better, we hope you may honor this agreement. **** Yilou: we wish to create a direct trade with you, this would avoid certain tolls and make our and your products much more profitable. This tradeline would eventually connect with the current Japanese trade line. **** Shizamaki: we spread our culture to them more. *** Events: **** We Are One: The new Emperor plans to do everything in her power to reduce clanism, she creates a system where once a week, the people can one by one if they want and after beeing searched by the guards. They can talk to a selected royal of the day about anything they want. second the Emperor holds alot of speeches in all major cities and other areas which improves her popularity. Third, she builds alot of leisure areas and other needed infrastucture at different places to improve the peoples life quality, Fourth she helps the people more with tools and different things to improve her support and the avrage peoples wealth. She does all this to improve her support, lower clanism, improve avrage wealth and make her people happy. **** Osozakian Mining: alot of minerals are found in the mountains, it would be a shame not to use them and thus we start to mine it. **** Exploration: we carefully explore the northern waters around korea as well as closer to Ezo. **** Master and Child: we build stuff and improve the avrage Atakians life, creating a closer bond between our two nations. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: Dain Morfuri, Maine sarakuchi, Kurishima Mastube. ** Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Osozaki, Miyagi and Yamato. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Emishian. ** Komatsu: '''~ 17 000 ** '''Toyama: ~ 13 000 ** Sado: ~ 9 000 ** Gero: ~ 8 000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 80 000 ** Total population: ~''' 127 000 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the wind) it will be teached to every citizen within our territory. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: Standing army: 2% (2 540 ) Reserves: 4% (5 080) Total: 7 620) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 1 270 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1 270 men with Bows ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2 540 men with spears *** Roūtā: 2 540 men with bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 120 only for fishing ** transport ships: 43 (can hold 6men) ** Small war ships: 15 (can hold 8 men, at most: 10) * Diplomacy: ** Osozaki: Hold up, i don't plan on giving you any land! You may have made a deal with Yamato about that being yours, but it has nothing to do with me. Sure, we are under their control, but it's basically the same as it was before, just some restrictions that doesn't affect our actions that much. * Events: ** The expanding of the Kazuku religion: We try to spread the religion into surrounding Countries. Turn LXXVI: 275 AD - 300 AD NPC Events: * '''Roman Empire: '''Decades of war end when Constantine I becomes emperor and ends the Crisis of the Third Century, although the events still scar Rome. The Gallic and Palmyrene Empires have fallen, but the Romans fail to take back Britannia and Hibernia, so the state of Britannia remains (albeit fighting Caledonia) and Eire also remains fully independent. Rome slowly attempts to crawl out of decline as the barbarians they've called to help in the wars stand very much powerful, notably the Franks and the Anglo-Saxons. Towards the end of 296, the Dacians attempt to gain freedom from Rome, starting a war. * '''Four Kingdoms: '''Wei conquers Cheng, ending the Four Kingdoms period. They also make contact with the Gaoshan and start co-operation with them. After Emperor Pi dies, his successor Emperor Shu declares war on Van Xuan to attempt to reintegrate Vietnam into China. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Sassanid forces conquer several Tolonra and Kalskama tribes in an expansion campaign. Emperor Narseh starts supporting the Arab cause and thus start to support Arabat and Hadrhaumat with supplies. They later fully provide volunteers and mercenaries to fight the Aksumites. Narseh views the following years with interest, as there is a planned move of the capital back to Ctesiphon and a conquest of the Kufovid dynasty. * '''Tensions in Japan: '''Standing with their vassal, Emperor Ojin of Yamato rejects the Osozakan demands. He cites the secret alliance against Yamato (info given to them by Kyushu) as an Osozakan attempt to weaken Yamato. Emperor Ojin demands that Osozaki dismantle the alliance and that the sphere of influence be moved to the Kaga and Yamato border with Ataki and Miyagi. Other things are occurring as well. Kazuku spreads to a few border villages along Kaga's borders, while a new religion, Shinto, is birthed in Awa and starts spreading like wildfire, reaching southern Kaga and southern Miyagi. At the same time, clanist spread and protests are at an all time high throughout practically the entirety of Japan. The Osozakan efforts do not make much of a difference and the noble meetings lead to several events of violence and a few deaths. Miyagi suffers the most and the government is overthrown, with a council of the largest clans being set up as their main form of government. They remain allies with Osozaki though. * '''Kushan: '''Their east falls to the new kingdom of Bihar and the south falls to a new power in Rajmekh. Several princes in the west also defect to Barigaza, with the territory ending up under their control. Majpet also starts to invade from the north. * '''Inuits: '''Inuit tribes migrate further north along the frigid coast. * '''Tunggao, Qiuda and Urgench: '''Urgench conquers Dedu, Unmy and Yanma and Tunggao conquers Gasheng. The triad kingdoms make a defensive pact between eachother and look to defend themselves in case of a Wei invasion. * '''Bengkulu: '''They conquer Kulunan. * '''Yilou: '''They are intrigued by Osozaki's proposal but due to the treacherous nature of the sea between them, they say that it's not worth it and respectfully decline. * '''Kaga: '''Their large army requires a lot of capital to maintain, making there be less currency for other things. * '''Tamil Campaign: '''Pratisthana and Andhraka worry over the Tamil power in Southern India, that has grown for a long time. Thus they make a pact. Andhraka eventually sues Virisha for peace and gains their northern lands. They later assist Pratisthana in going to war with Karnataka. That war is also a success and the Tamils are forced back. * '''Kama Sutra: '''A sage by the name of Vatsyayana travels throughout India, studying various cultures. When his journey is over, he writes a book in Pataliputra. He produces the "Kama Sutra", a handbook on sexual love. * '''Aksum: '''As the Sassanids take the Arabian side, their invasion of Hadrhaumat is beaten back. A Kushanite king takes advantage of this situation to declare war on Aksum, but it goes awry and the Aksumites start pushing forward there, despite being in a two-front war. * '''Mon: '''Mon tribes start to conquer southern Sai tribes. * '''Nok: '''The Nok culture goes extinct for reasons not completely known. * '''Tani Tsunami: '''In 289, the city of Tani in Osozaki is suddenly struck by a massive wave of water, that has never been seen before. 4 000 people were killed and large parts of the city was destroyed. Some people start believing that it is the wrath of the water god. * '''Xianbei: '''A tribe known as the Rourans start to conquer many others and seek to turn one of their settlements into a larger one. * '''Pandyas: '''The northernmost Ceylonic kingdom develops the city of Jafna. * '''Pyu City-States: '''More of them start appearing. * '''Compass: '''A primitive form of the magnetic compass is invented in Wei China.